Galahad Fortress
The Galahad Fortress (Japanese: , Garahado yōsai; English dub: ) is an area in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is the fortress that protects Mechonis from Homs. Kallian attacks the fortress after most of it was destroyed. Once the party reaches the end of Mechonis Field, they cannot return to the Sword Valley and the fortress, and all of its Collectables will need to be acquired via trading. Even beyond completing the Collectopaedia, some of them are needed for the rebuilding of Colony 6. Story The party, having just navigated the last few winding paths of Sword Valley, continues into the fortress. They navigate the Mechon stronghold until they reach Face Nemesis. A quest activates; the Mechon around her must be destroyed. After that, the party decides to retreat, only to end up where Egil waits for Shulk and the others. Egil deactivates the Monado's power and he and Face Nemesis must be fought. The battle ends quickly. After the fight, Fiora begs Meyneth for help to save Shulk and the others. This causes the destruction of most of Galahad Fortress, causing the room to fall apart, exposing the abyss below. The party falls onto the Fallen Arm, as Shulk jumps after Fiora, still in the Mechon. Locations Landmarks Landmarks GF * Ether Influx Conduit Landmarks B1F * Main Control Room Landmarks B2F * Ether Blast Furnace * Preparation Bay Landmarks B4F * Fortress Depths Locations Locations GF * Main Maintenance Bay * 1st Fuel Supply Room * 2nd Fuel Supply Room * 3rd Fuel Supply Room Locations B1F * Blast Furnace Conduit * 1st Turbine Room * 2nd Turbine Room * Piston Control Room Locations B2F * Ether Input Stream Locations B3F * Face Maintenance Bay Mining # Main Maintenance Bay Earth #* Muscle Up III #* Earth Cloak III # NE of 1st Turbine Room Fire #* Strength Up III #* Bind Resist III # Ether Blast Furnace - SW Ether Gear Water #* Paralysis Resist III #* Damage Heal III # Ether Blast Furnace - SE Ether Gear Fire #* Strength Up III #* Initial Tension III # Ether Blast Furnace - NE Ether Gear Water #* HP Up III #* Auto-Heal Up III # Ether Blast Furnace - NW Ether Gear Earth #* Poison Plus III #* Night Vision III Points of Interest * Self-Destruct Device Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * M34 Hornet Unit * M35 Wasp Unit * M48 Sentry Unit * M58 Tactical Unit * M59 Captain * M65 Hunter Unit * M66 Production Unit * M66 Supply Unit * M68 Construction Unit * M85 Infantry Unit * M85 Sergeant * Offensive Scout Unit Quest Exclusive Enemies * Sentinel Mechon Story & Quest Exclusive Enemies * Defensive Guard Unit (first) * Defensive Guard Unit (second) * Face Nemesis * M94 Guard Unit (first) * M94 Guard Unit (second) Unique Enemies * Glacier Acon * Glorious Jurom * Precious Retrato Boss * Gold Face Collectopaedia Quests Notes * Galahad Fortress connects to Fallen Arm at the Silver Wreckage by jumping from the platform west of the Face Maintenance Bay. However, this is not reciprocal, as Galahad Fortress is not directly reachable from Fallen Arm. Category:Mechonis Locations Category:Galahad Fortress Category:Pages with spoilers Category:XC1 Areas